


In which Lucas should really get a clue

by R_RK



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_RK/pseuds/R_RK
Summary: In which Lucas stops denying the inevitable about his relationship.





	In which Lucas should really get a clue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I anonymously posted on Rilmaya's tumblr until I finally decided to get an ao3 account. It was my first ever fanfiction, so please go easy on me. And if you see any mistakes I would be grateful to be informed so I can correct them.
> 
> Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot, else this show would have been more mature and a very nice slow burn of childhood best friends turned lovers (Lets be honest that is exactly what it's about )

It was just another tiring day of high school and the gang were all finally relaxing at Topanga’s, yet again. While Riley and Maya were at the counter ordering some food, the others were all sitting on the couches.

‘’Hey man, are you alright?’’ Zay finally asked Lucas who was staring pensively at the girls at the counter.

‘’I don’t know, I’m still wondering why Riley’s not sure about us,” answered Lucas sighing.

“You’re still hung up on that? Did you really think you and her would last.”

“I was hoping! Plus, how come she’s so sure about her and Maya, but not about us!” questioned Lucas with a glance at all of them. Responses rang around the table, causing Riley and Maya to briefly glance over, curious, before going back to their conversation.

“I thought they were the ones that made you hopeful!” from Zay.

“ I thought you have finally opened your eyes my previous third wheel.”

“Really?! And _Smackle_!”

“Yeah okay…” Lucas responded, realizing the futility of his question.

“I’m sorry Lucas, but I think it’s high time I educate all of you lesser Knowledgeable people on this particular subject, and I just mean this subject and nothing else my arch lovesis,” this came from an exasperated Farkle who’d finally lost patience with Lucas constantly comparing his relationship with Riley to her relationship with Maya.

“I know dearest, and I understand your restraint from pummeling him with your mind, and I applaud you,” Smackle reassured him with a tender smile, letting him wrap an arm around her.

“As I am the only one who comes close to knowing them as long as they’ve know each other, I am obligated to inform you….you’ll never be like them Lucas,” Farkle finished his long winded speech with an apologetic glance towards him.

“What?”

“They are once in a lifetime, actually maybe once in every generation considering Riley’s parents…”

“What are you talking about Farkle?”

“ You know how they are, they’ve always been like this. But, over the years, they’ve been getting progressively….what’s the word…”

“Gayer,” answered Zay and Smackle simultaneously with pointed looks.

“Yes, that’s the word, thank you!”

“What?!” Lucas finally exclaimed, taken aback.

“Please tell me you’ve not been completely oblivious, man,” this came from Zay, who was throwing him an ‘are you for real?’ look.

“To what?!”

“Look at them Lucas,” Farkle implored him, making him take a closer look at the girls who were leaning close together on the counter, with Riley gesturing animatedly with one hand while the other played with Maya’s, who was watching her with a soft smile and achingly tender blue eyes.

“What do you see?” he asked him again, carefully, urgingly.

“I …I … soulmates…. I see soulmates,” Lucas finally admitted, to both the group and himself as they all watched as Riley finally stopped gesturing to grip both hands around Maya’s own, excited smile softening as Maya answered her softly while smoothing her thumb over the back of her hand and over her ring.

“Well, we know whose wedding we’ll be attending in a few years, if they ever figure it out.”

“ _Zay_ ,” Lucas reproached him.

“Too soon?”

“What’s too soon?” Riley questioned them having returned to the couches with a cake, making all four jump.

“Why are you all jumpy and guilty looking?” Maya interrogated them, suspiciously eyeing them all with a hard eye.

Zay hurriedly assured, “I didn’t say too soon, I asked if you were getting more than two spoons.” Riley let it go, while Maya continued to eye him and opened her mouth to grill him more, when he changed the subject and distracted them with jokes and continuously tall tales.

“Don’t worry Lucas, you’re still a freak face, I’m sure you’ll get over it,” was whispered to him.

“ _Farkle_!”

“Too soon?”

While the six friends spent the afternoon as usual, four of them couldn’t forget the conversation they had and its consequences to the future.


End file.
